No Place I'd Rather Be
by MeLlamoHollow14
Summary: Living a double life in her university, Ruby Rose is having trouble when finding a mate, especially when everyone thinks that she likes boys. On her way to a Valentine's Day party, she tells herself and her pesky sister that she is not looking for a relationship. Little did she know, she would find the girl of her dreams... And possibly, her life. (Scarlet Rabbit AU)
1. Start of Something New

**Yo yippie Yay! :D Back from the dead! Well, I was never dead to begin with... Butttt, yeah, been missing for a while and haven't updated shiz. Sorry about that... Been busy and what not with school work and such. Anyways, I originally wanted to post this earlier, but my bum was slow as heck doing something else... So, what the heck did I write? A Scarlet Rabbit University/slice of life AU with a bunch of later on fluff. Lots of fluff. The title is also from the song "Rather Be" and I thought it was a perfect fit for it. This is just a small tiny weenie snippet of what's to come and I hope you enjoy with that being said. :) Happy readings and I'll see you at the bottom!**

**I do not own RWBY nor the title of this fiction, or the pic...**

* * *

_Chapter One: Start of Something New_

It was a cold, dark night; a single light post shined above two people as they looked at the door in front of them. The small pellets of snow were hitting the both of them as their fog filled breathes surrounded each other.

Gripping her hand tighter, a girl wearing a grey beanie with red dyed hair sticking out, looked to her right. Smiling widely, she showed the slightly shorter girl her reassuring grin.

Looking back at the redhaired girl's smile, the girl with dark brown displayed a small curve upon her face. However, her eyebrows furrowed after looking at the purple mark under the redhead's right eye. Slowly picking up her free hand, she placed it on the bruised mark.

"Sorry that this happened…" she quietly said as she rubbed her thumb across the bruise. Flinching a bit from her touch, the taller girl placed her hand over her's and lightly grinned.

"It's okay," she responded, cupping the shorter girl's hand. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." She gripped her hand a bit tighter. "Though, I am sorry we kinda just left like that… and then dragging you all the way here…" she sadly smiled.

Slightly grinning at the redhead's unsure state as blush sat on top of her cheeks, the brown haired girl moved closer to the other.

The red haired girl looked toward the direction of the other, her grey eyes leading her to brown ones. She felt her cheeks grow warmer.

"Ruby," the brown haired girl said as her smile began to show more. She reached for her other hand and held it. "No matter where you take me, no matter when you do it, as long as you're there, nothing else will ever make me happy…"

The redhead felt her chest tighten, her stomach drop. She could feel her body get warmer. She grew closer.

"Really?" Ruby spoke out, sounding surprised as subtle blush ran across her cheeks. "Even when I'm acting like a total goof?"

The brown haired girl giggled. "Especially when you're acting like a goof," she smiled widely.

Seeing the bright curve on the shorter girl's face, Ruby felt the corners of her mouth rise. She loved seeing the girl's smile.

"How about when I'm a total mess and super sick?" Ruby continued to smile as she began to interlock their fingers together.

"Then I'll just have to nurse you back to health…" the smaller girl quietly said as she leaned in closer.

"Hmm, even when I'm always touching your ears?" Ruby teased. She looked down to see that the girl was blushing immensely; she laughed. "I'm only kidding Velvet," she said as she pulled the blushing girl in and wrapped her arms around her. "I would never do that unless you asked me to…" she whispered. She knew how sensitive the girl's rabbit ears were.

Hearing the taller girl's words, the girl known as Velvet relaxed in her embrace, her faunus ears leaning against the redhead's face. Ruby smiled, she nuzzled against the softness that was her ears.

Making herself comfortable against the redhead, Velvet could feel her heart beat faster as she began hearing the rapid ticks that came from Ruby's own chest. She could feel her blush deepen again.

Surprised at the brown haired girl pulling apart from their intimate hug, Ruby looked down to see Velvet's shifting gaze. Such a simple gesture made her blush; something about this moment reminded her of the past. Ruby slowly leaned closer.

'_No matter what happens….'_

Velvet slightly got on her tip toes and leaned in as well.

'_No matter where this will take us...'_

Ruby wrapped her arms around the faunus as the color red covered her cheeks, nose and her ears. Velvet's rabbit ears slightly perked up at the feel of the other's touch.

'_There's no place...'_

Separated by just a mere centimeter, the two were quick to change that as they both connected lips.

'_I'd rather be...'_

* * *

_**Present…**_

"Nope, I'm not going."

"Ruby! Come on! Just get ready and stop whining! Get your butt up and let's go!" said a girl with blonde hair.

"Nope, you can't make me. I have my own choices and opinions and I say no," a girl with short, red hair declared as she crossed her arms.

"Just come on Ruby! You know you won't regret this! You can even finally meet a good looking guy or something," the blonde winked. The redhead slightly blushed; she threw a pillow to the other girl.

"Haha, very funny Yang," Ruby irritably said. '_Besides...'_

"Just want me to go so that you can tease me, huh?"

'_I'm not like that.'_

"Ruby, you know very well that I'm right about you wanting someone in your life. I've see your gawking-ness-"

"Not a word."

"Whatever, I see you looking at couples all the time over the whole campus whenever we hang out. Admit it, you're looking for some love aren't you?" the blonde teased.

'_Yeah, that would true, I admit it. But there's just one little thing my older sister doesn't know...'_

"So just get ready and let's just go to this dumb Valentine's Day party to have some fun!" Yang said. "You can just talk with all the guys and pick one you like."

'_I'm gay.'_

"Yang, for the hundredth time, I don't want a boyfriend, I don't want to talk with idiotic frat guys, and I don't want to be in a relationship right now!"

'_Well… I do… but yeah...'_

"Fine okay, okay, I get it, just get dressed and we'll head out for some drinks and food or something. It's Valentine's Day, you shouldn't spend it hauled up in here," the blonde said as she grabbed her combat boots and began to walk out the door. She turned around and looked at the redhead. "I'll come back in an hour or so, just get dressed and stop complaining!" she said as she slammed the door.

"How can I not complain when your sister wants to set you up with a gender that you're not interested in…"

'_Then again, kinda my fault for not telling her… but… I'm just so scared… knowing Yang...' _she sighed and shook the thought away.

"But…" she looked over to the bunk bed to see a different set of clothes laid out. She narrowed her gaze, showing a face of slight disgust. "A little food didn't hurt anybody…"

XXX

"Alright, so we agreed "No boy talking" and just having fun and food, right?" Ruby said, going over her own game plan.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Yang replied.

Walking across the campus and over to the lawn where a house raging with other young adults laid, Ruby cringed at the way all of her peers were dressed: either shirtless or wearing a super short skirt.

"So, see anything you like?" Yang winked. Ruby blushed; her sister was always the one to tease her.

"Yang, for the last time, I don-"

"Ayyy! Yang!" a group of others all yelled. Feeling herself get shoved all over the place, a disheveled Ruby looked up to see that her sister was missing. "Wha- Yang!?"

"Sorry sis! Will have to see you later!" said an arm that stuck out from a group surrounding it.

"Are you…. kidding me…" Ruby shook her head. _'Still as popular as ever...'_

_'But...'_ the redhead peaked out of the corner of her eye. Looking at the table of snacks set up at the end of the room, Ruby's eye gleamed. '_Food….'_

Making her way through the sweaty bodies, the redhead felt her shoe get caught on something.

"Oh shi-" Bumping into someone else, Ruby was quick to regain her footing. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Turning around to the apologizing girl was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh no, it's alright," the blonde nervously smiled. "It must have been the really long toga that made you trip... " he said as he looked down. Ruby looked down as well to see his overly large costume.

"Yeah…" Ruby awkwardly said. "It's… cool…"

"Oh!" the boy said loudly, surprising her as a result. "Since we bumped into each other, maybe I can get you, a um, drink or something…?"

Ruby could see the blush on his cheeks. '_Dang it…'_

"Um, well, I really can't drink since I'm still underaged…" Ruby made up.

"But everyone here is drinking even though we're all under aged," the boy said, confused like.

"Yeah well…" Ruby shifted her gaze, remembering a thought from the beginning of the school year.

'_Remember! No embarrassing the family! That means you will not let anyone think you're a total geek or loser!' _she remembered the blonde girl saying. _'If you do...'_ Ruby shivered.

"Um, I, um…" she could see the blonde boy raise an eyebrow. She looked past his shoulder to see the back of a girl.

"I forgot that I was having a drink with one of my long time friends! Sorry for the inconvenience, but I promised her that I would join her for a drink," Ruby said as she walked past the blonde.

"Ah, wai-"

Quickly making her way to a girl with brown hair, she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Hey, sorry to bother you, but do you mind-"

Her mouth stopped moving as her eyes locked with bright, brown ones.

-mind…."

"Hm?"

* * *

**Alrightyos, I hope you guys enjoyed that first chapter! And if you didn't…. *flashes a Benjamin* lol jk, nah, it's totally cools. I've been meaning to try this pairing out for quite some time now and shtuffage. It's gonna include stuff from college life, to finding yourself out, to just a bunch of cool things that I can't put into words because I ain't givin' any spoilers... ;) Just know that it's going to be pretty inclusive so I hope y'all have an open mind for this story! Lol, fav, follow, review and I'll see y'all until next time! Hasta luego!**


	2. Who is She?

**Yo! Here to bring you another chapter for your favorite pairing, Scarlet Rabbit! ;) Well, one of the pairings that you probably like... Anyways, I just wanted to thank those who have been supporting this fic, y'all have no idea how much that means to me. :) Woot! Happy readings!**

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Who is She?_

Her eyes.

Something about them made the redhead stop in her tracks, in her speech. They were soft and innocent looking, completely radiating. Resembling the color to that of bright and ripe chestnuts, Ruby's thoughts as well as the world around her began to shut down. To the redhead, they were completely mesmerizing.

"If you… um…"

"Velvet!" yelled a voice from across the room. The girl in front of Ruby jumped.

'_What the…?'_

"There you are!" yelled the voice once more. Ruby looked at the girl's scared and fragile expression. Something twitching on top of the brown haired girl's head, Ruby looked up.

'_Oh, she's a rabbit faunus...'_

Ruby's thoughts were interrupted once again after the slightly shorter girl turned to face her, gazing right into her gray eyes. Feeling her eyesight lock onto the other's, Ruby's only thought at the moment was: pretty.

"Can you not hear me?!"

The two were brought back into reality.

Wondering what all the commotion was, the redhead looked past the rabbit faunus' ears. Walking up angrily to the them was a white haired girl with clear, blue eyes.

"Where have you been, Velvet!" she continued to shout. The girl's rabbit ears twitched.

"I um, I was…" the shorter girl began to stutter. Averting her eyes from the angry white haired girl, she quickly looked back at the confused redhead.

A second after looking back at the rabbit faunus, Ruby's eyes widened at the feel of her hand being grabbed. For some inexplicable reason, Ruby's chest felt as if it was filled with so much air.

"I was talking to an old friend of mine!" the brown haired girl quickly said as she looked back at the angry friend.

'_W-what!?'_ the redhead thought.

"You see, we were um… catching up on the good old times, right?" the shorter girl said as she nervously looked back at Ruby. Something about her stare read "pleading." The redhead gulped.

"Uh, y-yeah!" Ruby responded. The redhead looked ahead of her to see the disbelief in the white haired girl's expression.

"You…. were hanging out with…" she looked back at Ruby's appearance. Dressed in a plain, black t-shirt, covered in a half zipped, red jacket, complemented with dark blue jeans, the girl with blue eyes made a face of disgust. "This…?"

Ruby felt as if her side had been stabbed._ 'Ouch… that kinda hurt...'_

"No, no, no Velvet," the white haired girl sighed as she shook her head. She grabbed the rabbit faunus' arm and pulled her along to another direction of the room.

Letting go of the brown eyed girl's hand, Ruby felt a tinge of disconnection. Looking at the furrowed eyebrows the short faunus was making, Ruby could point something out in her expression. Was it…

"Ah, wai-"

"Now let's go with your real friends," the white haired girl said as they both continued walking. "Ones who truly matter to you, ones who won't put your status and reputation to shame."

Ruby stopped her approach upon hearing her words. "Status…? Reputation…?"

"Hey there, sorry to bother you and junk and for you know, being creepy and stuff, but um, if you still want to-"

Ruby kept looking ahead of her. Ahead to the long, brown flowing hair getting even farther away.

"You know, get to know each other and try agai-"

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Ruby interrupted. She looked to her side to see that it was the same blonde boy she had encountered earlier.

"Y-yeah, sure! Ask me anything!" the blonde said with enthusiasm.

Looking at his ecstatic expression, she shook the thought out and smiled. "Sorry, that was pretty rude of me to do." She extended her arm out to him. "My name's Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you."

Staring at the hand in front of him, he wholeheartedly grabbed it. "The name's Jaune Arc. And you have no idea how good it is to have met someone who treats me like an equal…"

"Um… okay…" Ruby said, unsure of what exactly the boy was talking about.

"And uh, about what I said, if we could start over and be um-"

Ruby was hoping that the boy didn't finish the sentence in a certain way.

"Friends…?" the blonde finally said.

The redhead was surprised. "Oh, yeah, of course!" she quickly replied. "Sorry about that, I thought you were hitting on me and so yeah…"

"Ew, who does that?" the boy asked.

'_Apparently not the people dressed in togas within a frat party...'_

"Anyways, was that what you were going to ask me?" Jaune questioned.

"No!" Ruby said. "I was going to ask whoooo…"

_'Wait, is that weird? If I'm asking information about someone…? No… that's not weird at all...'_

"-Whoooo are you and what do you plan to major in?" Ruby ignored her original question. _'What do you plan to major in? Dang it Rubes...'_

"Oh," Jaune said in surprisement. "Well this is a first for the, well, first time," he chuckled nervously. "Been here for three months already and I haven't really made any friends…"

"Oh really…?" Ruby awkwardly said. '_Now that I think about it, Yang is the only person I know on this whole campus...'_

"Wait, I'm guessing you're a freshmen too?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I am," Jaune smiled. "Coolest freshmen that has ever lived," he said as he held his head up high in the air.

Ruby looked at him skeptically. "Yeah… okay… Um, what do you plan to major in?"

"Only the greatest department ever," he smirked. "Art."

"Oh, hey, me-"

"In the kitchen," he finished as he kept on showing his prideful smile.

"In the… kitchen…?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm planning to do culinary," he winked.

"Oh, that's…"

'_...Cool…?'_

"Yeah, I can make a mean k'iche.' Or for dessert, I can make some pretty nice French almond macaroons. Pretty cool, huh?" he "flexed."

"... Yeah… pretty…. cool," Ruby forced herself to say.

"Yeah, it's hard to keep the ladies off of me sometimes," he bragged. Looking to his side to two other girls, he winked at them. "Hey there ladies. Are any of you interested in dating a smoking hot, future baker?"

The girls scoffed and laughed as they walked away.

"Yeah… that kinda always happens and junk… but uh, what do you plan to do, Ruby?"

"Oh, I'm actually deciding to go into the art department as well-"

"A culinary artist too-!?"

"As a graphic designer…." she finished.

"Oh, graphic designer?"

'_Maybe, possibly...'_

"… yeah…. that's cool…" Jaune said.

"Yeah, I think so too…" Ruby agreed. '_Let's just hope I find something I like...'_

Seconds passed with both of them losing all conversational topics as they nodded their heads awkwardly. Rethinking her earlier thoughts, laughter suddenly erupted in the party.

Turning both of their heads to look at what the ruckus was, Ruby's eyesight was filled with that of a certain brown haired girl.

"Man, those guys can get crazy…" Jaune said as he continued to stare at the crowd of laughing people. Ruby kept staring at the girl; something about her was different.

"Hey Jaune…" Ruby began as she continued looking at the rabbit faunus.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Who's that girl over there? You know, the rabbit faunus girl."

"What…." Jaune paused.

"I said, who's that-"

"How in the heck do you not know who Velvet Scarlatina is!?" he shouted in a "whisper" manner. "Have you been living under a rock!?"

'_No… just in my dorm…. watching Natflix…. doing my homework…. playing Pokermon in the dark...'_

"Uh… I might have been…. super sick to where I couldn't leave my dorm at all…"

'_Half of that is at least true...'_

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense," Jaune said.

"Yeah, so… is it cool if you tell me who she is?" Ruby asked once more.

"Heck yeah it's cool, everyone should know who she is even before applying to this university!"

'_Whoa… she sounds like a big deal...'_

"Anyways, that girl is named Velvet Scarlatina. She is best known for her grades, athletics, kind nature, and the biggest reason of them all, her family."

_'Family…?'_

"Her father happens to be a multi-millionaire business man and the dean of this university," Jaune informed.

"So…?"

Jaune sighed. "She's super rich and popular. Not to mention that she's one of the head leaders in her sorority," he said as he examined the girls from a distance. "That one next to her is a feisty one…"

Ruby looked at the direction in which he was pointing to: straight to the angry white haired girl that she encountered earlier. "Her name is Weiss Schnee, and she is believed to be Velvet's best friend."

"Best friend huh…?" Ruby quietly said to herself.

"Yeah, they stick together no matter what. She kinda works like a bodyguard too, chasing off any guys that get close to her."

"That is…"

"Yeah, stupid huh?" Jaune said as he shook his head. Ruby wondered something as she looked at him in suspicion.

"How many times?" she asked.

The boy inhaled as he continued to stare at the white haired girl. "Five times. But I swear I was close in getting her number! Well, almost close…"

"Man…" Ruby said as she continued to look at the brown haired girl. Inspecting closely, something about her expression made Ruby feel weird. Why did she look as if she was…

"But yeah, Weiss can also be considered as a bit-"

"Hey busboy!" yelled another voice. Both the redhead and the blonde turned to look to their right. Seeing another person dressed in a toga was a well built, brown haired boy.

"Oh no…" Jaune groaned.

"Bring us some punch, and make it quick!" he yelled as fits of laughter erupted again.

"Great…" the blonde sighed.

"What just happened…? And busboy?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing, just my frat leader and stuff… and forget he ever said that…" Jaune said.

"Oh, that's why you're dressed like that," Ruby realized.

"Yeah, we had to dress up-"

"Hurry up nerd!" the jock shouted.

Body jolting at the sound of the frat leader's voice, the blonde quickly turned around, "Yes sir!" he said as he saluted.

Jogging in place, Jaune looked back at Ruby. "Sorry Ruby Rose-"

"Just Ruby..." the redhead demanded.

Still looking at the girl, he began to walk away, "But I have to go-"

Seeing a girl in front of him, the redhead reached out, "Wait, Jaune, in front-"

A loud shriek was heard in the air.

"-of you..." Ruby finished.

"What the hell is this!" a girl with green hair and dark skin yelled. She appeared to be wearing a really small dress, much like a few other girls in the party. There was a giant "S" pin on her chest.

"I'm so sorry!" Jaune whimpered.

"What the hell, Arc!?" the frat leader yelled. "What did you-"

"See this girls?" the girl spoke loudly.

'_Oh boy...'_

"This is why we shouldn't accept any invitations from fraternity scum!" she continued to shout. By now the music had stopped.

"Oh shit..." a certain blonde spectator whispered.

"Hey, who the hell are you calling scum!? You stupid bitches!" one of the boys dressed in a toga yelled.

"Bitch!?" another girl yelled.

"What the hell is..." Ruby felt a yank on her arm.

"Ruby!" her older blonde sister yelled.

"Yang!?" the redhead called out as she continued being pulled by the blonde. "What the hell is-"

"No time to explain, just run!" Yang informed.

"Wait-" Ruby looked back again to see a distressed Jaune reaching out for the redhead. She mouthed the word "Sorry" and continued running. But quickly glancing next to him, she caught a glimpse of brown rabbit ears surrounded by other girls.

'_Velvet...'_

"Damn it Ruby, run faster!" Yang called out.

_'Scarlatina...'_

XXX

Huffing for air, the two sisters grabbed their knees as they stood in front of what looked like a dorm building.

"What..." Ruby wheezed. "The heck was that!?"

"That..." Yang huffed. "Was a war we didn't want to be in..."

"A war- what!?" the redhead yelled.

"Listen, all you need to know is that the sorority house and the fraternity house don't really get along with each other," the blonde informed.

Ruby looked confused. "Wait, if they don't get along, why mix them together in a party!?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'm not sure, but what I do know is never to anger a sorority girl..."

"Sorority..."

The redhead's thoughts brought her back to a certain angry, white haired girl. _'Yikes...'_

She shook the thought out until another invaded it. The rabbit faunus girl.

"Hey Yang..." Ruby quietly spoke.

"Yo," the sister said as she put her cell phone back into her pocket.

"How do you..."

_'No, that's not what I want to ask...'_

"How do you make friends with a sorority girl?"

"Pfft," the blonde muffled a laugh. "You? Friends with a sorority girl?"

The redhead grew irritated.

Looking at the expression the younger sister was giving, she stopped her laughing.

"Look, Ruby," the blonde said as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I've been here for almost two years now, I should warn you of the dangers that happen when trespassing sorority territory."

"Okay..." the redhead responded suspiciously.

"You don't talk to them unless you're A, part of the sorority house, B, a fraternity brother-"

'_Yeah... Right...'_

"-and even then, you're lucky if you haven't gotten your balls chopped off yet from talking to one-"

_'What the...'_

"-and C, you happen to be related to one."

"That's pretty..."

"Harsh? Yeah, well, that's just how college works," the blonde winked.

"Wait, but what if I-"

_'Stop! Don't you dare finish that sentence..._'

"But what if, let's say, this friend-"

"You have friends?"

The redhead annoyingly looked at her sister.

"Okay okay, sorry, continue on," she chuckled.

"Anyways... Let's say this friend of mine happens to see one of the sorority girls."

"Okay..." the blonde listened.

"And they end up liking her-"

"Wait," the blonde interrupted. "Did this friend barely just see this girl?"

"Yes..."

"Well Ruby, I would tell this friend to forget about it."

_'What-'_

"There's no way in hell that the sorority girl will ever communicate with your friend. They've all been programmed to pretty much dislike anybody who isn't "sorority" material."

"But what if she happens to be different-"

"Nope, ain't gonna happen," Yang said as she began to play with her hair. The redhead hopelessly looked at her older sister. "Even if this girl is different, other sorority members will do everything in their power to pull them apart."

'_What...?'_

"So, if that's everything you wanted to ask me, I gotta run now," the blonde said as she stretched her arms. She looked back at the younger sister, winking at her direction. "Momma has a nice date for tonight."

Waving goodbye as her sister ran to another part of the campus, the redhead looked up to the cloudy sky.

"Why does life have to suck?"

* * *

**Yes Ruby... I understand... Life can suck sometimes. But keep that redhead of yours up! A certain girl is bound to look her way ;) or maybe... A few certain girls... Lol jkjk. But yeah, hope you guys liked this small chapter, but just know, the story is just beginning! Wahahaha! Why am I doing an evil laugh!? I don't know... Time for me to take a nap... Hasta luego! :D**


	3. I'd Like a Number Four

**Yo, yo, yo! Back for some mo'! Haha that was bad... lol. But guess who wrote more Scarlet Rabbit? Yeaup, ya boi did ;) Haha, well, nothing more I can say... other than I think I made a harem out of this by accident... crap... but as you all saw from the first chapter, there's no need to worry :) Their love will prevail over anything! Oh yeah, I also added (my version of) Winter into this. You guys will see in a bit... But yeah, have fun you guys, I hope you enjoy this and also, thanks for the support :) You guys are really amazing, and don't you forget that :) So with that said, happy readings! :D**

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

_Chapter Three: I'd Like a Number Four_

Walking into the dorm building after feeling small pellets of water hit her head, the redhead made her way up the stairs.

Her sister had just left to go on a date and she was still stuck on a thought. Or a girl in this case.

'_No, there has to be a way...' _Ruby thought as she slowly walked through a narrow hallway. '_I mean… you can't just NOT be allowed to talk someone… right?'_

Snapping out of her thoughts after bumping into someone, Ruby frantically stood back when she looked into blue eyes and white hair.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry Weiss! I didn't mean to bump into you like that-" Ruby stopped after looking at the girl in front of her begin to laugh.

"Oh god, I love when that happens," the white haired girl chuckled. Wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, she stared back at the nervous looking redhead.

"You seem to have the wrong person," she smiled. "My name's Winter."

'_Win…. ter? But she looks so much like Weis-'_

"Weiss is my younger twin," she grinned.

'_Ohhhhh….. that makes sense….'_

"Oh… thought you were-"

"Her?" Winter finished her sentence.

"Yeah…" Ruby awkwardly said. The twin chuckled.

"Yeah, everyone always gets confused like that. Well… it's mostly just me they confuse, not Weiss."

Ruby looked confused. The white haired girl sighed.

"Everyone always assumes that I'm Weiss."

Ruby mouthed an 'oh.'

"Yeah well, if you'll excuse me," she lightly smiled as she picked up a basket filled with clothes, "I need to get this laundry done if I wanna continue wearing clothes on campus," she chuckled.

Ruby looked at her back as she walked away. '_She was pretty cool…. compared to her sister...'_

"Oh wait!" Winter called out. "I didn't catch your name!"

Startled, Ruby turned her body to face her. "My name's Ruby Rose!"

'_Why did I scream that like a weirdo….'_

"Ruby huh…." she whispered to herself. She looked back at the redhead with a smile on her face.

"See ya around, Ruby," she winked as she turned around and made her way down the stairs.

"Oh….kay?" Ruby said to herself.

'_That was… kinda weird...'_

Shrugging her shoulders, Ruby walked down the hallway and entered her room.

Turning on the lights, the redhead saw that her roommate wasn't back yet. She exhaled. '_Thank G-'_

"RRRRUUUUUBBBYYY!" a distant voice yelled from afar.

'_Man….'_ Ruby whined.

Feeling a massive push on her back, Ruby plummeted to the ground below.

"You missed me, roomy?!" a girl with orange hair said as she rubbed the redhead's back with her head.

"No… ra…" Ruby slowly managed to say. "You're…."

"Hm?" the girl known as Nora wondered.

"You're…"

"In love with you? You got that right, honeybuns…" she childishly said as she continued to rub her cheek on the redhead's back.

"Squishing me…" Ruby corrected.

"Oh," Nora said as she got up. "Sorry about that…" she nervously said as she rubbed her neck.

"It's…" Ruby began as she patted her clothes down, "Okay…"

"Yeah well…" the orange haired girl said as she held her hands behind her. She smiled at the redhead. "I'm back."

Ruby looked at the upward curve on her roommate's face. She sighed, but grinned, "Welcome back."

"Gah~~ She smiled at me…" Nora blushed as she held her face. Ruby annoyingly looked back at her roommate.

"I'm… gonna go shower now…" Ruby said as she went toward their shared bathroom.

"Oh!" Nora sounded. Ruby turned around. "Room for one more," she winked.

Ruby shut the door closed.

"You're such a meanie, Ruby…" Nora "cried."

Back in the restroom, Ruby had her back to the door. She looked up at the ceiling. '_She's such a weirdo… but sometimes I wish I can be that daring with my words… Maybe then, I would be able to...' _Her thoughts trailed back to the rabbit faunus. She sighed.

Walking over to the shower, Ruby turned the knobs and entered the tub.

xxx

Turning off the bathroom lights, the redhead walked out into her cool room.

'_Why is it so cold in here?' _she thought as she rubbed her arms. Looking over to her roommate's side of the room, she saw that no one was on the bed.

"I thought…"

"I've been waiting for you…" a certain voice said in the dark.

'_What the-'_

"Nora…?" Ruby said as she looked around the room. "Where are you-" her eyes slightly widened when she felt something go around her waist line.

"Caught my prize!" the girl chuckled.

"Nora…." Ruby sighed. "Can you please let go of me?"

"No! You promised thirty five minutes of hugging!" the orange haired girl argued. "You even pinky promised it!"

The redhead continued sighing. "Yeah but…. you know I don't like this," she uncomfortably said.

"Too bad!" Nora said as she hugged her tighter. "Besides… I was gone for a whole week…. I wasn't able to touch your body-"

"Stop," Ruby interrupted, an annoying expression on her face. "I'm taking away the privilege of being able to hug me," the redhead said as she disconnected herself from the roommate, heading toward her bed.

"Wha!?-" Nora said. "You can't do that!"

"Can too, I just did," Ruby said as she tucked herself into her blankets.

"No you can't!" the girl continued to argue.

"Yes I can," Ruby replied, her back turned to the orange haired roommate.

Clenching her fists, Nora stomped on the ground. "Meanie! Jerk!"

Not a word from the redhead was heard.

Making a pouting face, the girl crossed her arms and looked away. "Fine! You're missing out anyways!"

Walking over to her bed angrily, she settled in and mumbled as she tried to fall asleep.

Looking at the wall across, Ruby heard nothing coming from her roommate. Turning to be on her back, the redhead looked up at the ceiling.

'_Man… why does it have to be so hectic around here…?'_

Slowly closing her eyes, Ruby soon fully shut them, ready to open for the next day.

XXX

Opening her eyes quickly, the girl reached under her pillow at the sound of ringing.

Looking at the time, she held her breath.

"Fudge…."

She pulled the sheets off from on top of her and quickly looked around for clothes.

"-my life!"

Frantically putting on her shoes, almost tripping, the girl cursed.

"Why the heck didn't Nora wake me up!?" she complained.

Looking over to the orange haired girl's bed, she saw that there was a note.

Walking over to it, she picked it up.

'_Hey, didn't want to wake your cute and adorable self up.'_

Ruby rolled her eyes.

'_But Professor Port cancelled today's class so relax and enjoy your day off, beautiful ;)'_

Looking at the signature, Ruby eyed it with irritation.

'_Love, your cool and amazing roommate/lover, Nora Valkyrie Rose.'_

'_Why….?'_ Ruby thought.

Crumpling up the paper, she threw it away.

"Well… I got dressed already… might as well go to the library and get Goodwitch's book…"

Walking out of dorm building, Ruby looked up at the cloudless sky.

'_Looks like it'll be a warm day today….'_

Going across the campus, the redhead entered a large, cool building.

'_Now…. where would I find that book...' _Ruby thought as she walked over to the aisles of books.

Walking down, she eyed the books up and down.

"It's supposed to be here…" Ruby quietly said as she continued to look. "She said that there were a ton of them…"

Reaching the end of the book shelf, the redhead began to sweat.

"Oh no… unless…"

She blankly stared at the books in front of her. She held her head in a frantic manner.

'_Unless everyone took them already!'_

"Is everything okay?" a voice to her side said. Stopping her wild movements, Ruby slowly turned to look at the person who spoke. Hands still on her head, she was looking at a girl with amber eyes and black hair.

Forming a smile on her face, she looked at the way the redhead was positioned. Ruby quickly put her hands to her side.

"Uh, yeah…" Ruby chuckled nervously. "Everything's A-okay… heh…"

Staring at the girl with a smirk, the raven haired girl crossed her arms. "Really?"

'_Hm?'_

"Um, yes…?" Ruby replied. Still staring at the girl, Ruby exhaled and slumped her shoulders. "No… I can't find my book…"

"What's the name of it?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Uh, why do you-"

"Just trust me," she grinned.

"Well, okay…" Ruby said, still unsure about the girl. "It's 'The Mechanics of Real World Art'..."

"Art major huh?" the girl questioned. "That's pretty charming."

"Yeah…" Ruby replied.

"Well, first of all, you're in the fiction area," she giggled. "So, you could look all you want, but you're still not going to find it."

'_Of course I was in the wrong area….'_ Ruby thought.

"But come on," the girl said as she looked back at Ruby. "I'll show you to your book," she smiled.

"Thank you…" Ruby exhaled again.

Walking through the grand library, Ruby stared around, aweing the place.

"It's pretty big in here…" Ruby quietly said.

"Yeah, it is," the raven haired girl spoke.

"Oh sorry… I thought you wouldn't be able to hear that…" Ruby blushed. The girl giggled.

"It's alright," she smirked as she looked back at the redhead. "I'm a faunus, so I would have heard you a mile away."

Ruby looked back into her amber eyes; something about them seemed mischievous.

Walking a bit further, the raven haired girl walked into an aisle.

"The book should be…" she said as she scanned the books, she smiled. "Here."

Picking it out, she went towards Ruby.

"Here you go, free of charge," she joked.

Ruby lightly laughed. "I hope so. I don't have any money with me."

The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes at the redhead; she smirked.

"My name's Blake Belladonna," the girl said as she held her hand out. "I'm the librarian's assistant, nice to meet you."

Looking at her hand, Ruby picked hers up and shook it. "My name's Ruby Rose, it's nice to meet you too Blake," she smiled.

"Ruby?" another voice spoke.

Turning around, the redhead was face to face with her older sister.

"Yang?" Ruby said, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Ouch…" the blonde joked around as she held her chest. "Not smart enough to be in the library?"

"Well…." Ruby stalled. "No."

Blake giggled as she held her mouth.

"Such a horrible sister you are…" Yang pouted.

"Oh relax," Ruby grinned. "You know I was just kidding."

"Yeah well… what's going on here?" Yang asked as she looked over to the raven haired girl. Blake annoyingly looked away.

"Oh, just talking with Blake. Well… her helping my dumb self out."

"Hey, it's alright," Blake grinned towards the girl. "Everyone always makes that mistake."

Ruby lightly smiled. "Well, that makes me feel better…"

Yang narrowed her stare towards her sister.

"I'm actually having some difficulty finding a book," Yang grinned at the raven haired girl. "Mind if you showed me around?"

Blake began to walk away. "My shift's actually over, sorry."

"Aww come on! Not even to a book?!" Yang called out.

A nearby person shushed the blonde.

"Sorry…" Yang apologized.

"Ruby," Blake said from afar. The redhead faced her. "We should hang out sometime," she smiled.

Looking at her smile, Ruby shook her head up and down. Blake chuckled.

"What the…" Yang said as she looked at the faunus walk away.

"Well, see you later Yang," Ruby said as she began to walk to the check out station.

"Hey wait!" Yang said as she grabbed her arm. Ruby looked back.

"How did you do that?" the blonde asked, curiosity written all over her face.

"Do what?" Ruby wondered.

"Talk to her!" Yang said.

"Shush!" someone from the library said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby replied.

"Ruby…." Yang began. "She was a sorority girl…"

The redhead's eyes widened.

'_What…?'_

"That was like…. against the law, Rubes," Yang said.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Okay, now you're just talking crazy."

She unlatched herself from her sister's grip. "Besides, she was just showing me around… I highly doubt she thinks of me as a friend…" she sadly looked away. "Anyways, I gotta check this book out. So see ya later Yang…"

"Ruby…" the blonde quietly said as she looked at her younger sister walk away.

"There she is, officer," someone else beside her said.

"Eh…?" Yang began to sweat.

Walking out of the library, Ruby looked up at the sky again.

'_Oh no… is it going to rain again?' _she wondered as she looked at the clouds form around. She looked down again, "Guess I should-" she stopped all of her movements.

Staring at a single person walk alongside the buildings, Ruby's eyes were glued on them. It was her, it was the girl she wondered about, it was-

"Velvet…"

Still looking at her, Ruby saw that she was heading into a restaurant with green painted walls.

"A La...Jardean…?" she said as she read "A La Jardín" on the front.

Seeing that the rabbit faunus had disappeared, Ruby quickly snapped out of her trance.

'_She went inside….'_ she thought. '_It wouldn't be weird if I...'_ she quickly went towards the restaurant.

As the doors opened for her, the redhead looked around. Small trees, vines and other green nature like things stood out.

'_Well… it's certainly... interesting in here...'_

"May I help you?" the person behind the cashier smiled.

"Uh…" Ruby looked around to see that a few people were staring at her. It began to get hotter for her. "Yes…?"

Shaking as she walked up to the cashier, she still felt stares on her.

'_Oh no… I can't get out of this...'_

"How may I help you?" the employee at the establishment smiled.

"Um…" Ruby managed to say without choking on her own saliva. She looked into the eyes of the workers behind the cashier. Sweat began to form. "Uh…"

"Say number four…" a voice whispered behind her. Her eyes slightly widened. She knew that voice. "I promise it's good…"

"I'll have the number four…" Ruby awkwardly said.

"Okay…" the cashier said as they opened the machine up.

'_Was that...'_

"That'll be five ninety-nine," the employee informed.

"What…"

'_Crap….'_

"Five ninety-nine miss," they repeated.

'_I forgot my money!'_ Ruby mentally yelled.

Giggles were heard behind Ruby.

The redhead watched with wide eyes as she saw brown, flowing hair move in front of her.

Sliding her card across the counter, a girl with brown eyes smiled.

"I'll take a number four as well," she grinned. "And I'll be paying for the both of us."

The cashier blushed as they nodded their head up and down.

Ruby kept her eyes on the faunus.

'_This isn't happening… This… can't be...'_

"A little silly to come into a restaurant without any money, don't you think?" Velvet chuckled as she turned around to face the still redhead.

"Uh…"

"Here you go, ma'am," the cashier said as they handed back the credit card.

Grabbing it, Velvet smiled. "No need for ma'am, just Velvet."

"Y-yes ma'am- I mean, Velvet!" they stiffly said.

The brown haired girl continued to grin. "Well," she began as she looked back at the shocked redhead. "Care to join me?"

Ruby couldn't move for some reason. Her legs were planted on the ground, her mouth stayed in a straight line, and her eyes were glued on the faunus.

"Um, so is that a no?" Velvet sadly stared.

Snapping out of her trance, the redhead wildly shook her head from side to side.

"No, no!" she shouted. "I mean yes! Wait…" she stopped.

Velvet looked at the girl with surprise in her stare before laughing.

"Wait, I meant yes, as in yes, I would love to join you," Ruby slightly blushed.

Finishing her laugh, Velvet looked back at the redhead. "You're really funny," she smiled.

"M-me?" Ruby stuttered as she looked away, feeling her cheeks begin to warm up. "Hardly…"

Velvet chuckled again. "Well come on," she said as she looked into the girl's gray eyes. "I'll show you to my special table."

"Yeah…" Ruby quietly said as she followed the faunus.

Arriving to a table in the far corner of the restaurant, Velvet sat down as she placed her bag on the floor.

"It's pretty quiet and isolated over here, that's why it's so special," she smiled. Ruby looked at her before sitting down.

"I'm guessing you like the quiet?" she asked. Her breathing stopped after the brown haired girl looked at her with a sincere smile.

"Yes…" Velvet grinned. "I love it."

'_Whoa...'_

"I'm so sorry," Velvet nervously chuckled. "I don't even know your name."

"Oh! My name's-"

"Ruby!" another voice interrupted.

'_Oh no….'_

"Ruby…." the redhead quietly finished. Velvet chuckled.

"I see your friend over there," the faunus commented as she waved at an orange haired girl from afar. "So she works here?"

Ruby cocked an eyebrow before looking behind her. "She does?"

"Hey there sweetheart," Nora said as she placed two salads on the table. "I see you came to visit your wife."

"Nora…" Ruby sighed.

An uncontrollable chuckle filled the air. Both the orange haired girl and the redhead turned to look at the faunus.

"You two are very funny," she continued to laugh.

"Yeah well," Nora said as she placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby and I are just that close…"

"Nora…." the redhead uncomfortably said as she removed the orange haired girl's hand from her shoulder. "What did I say about physical contact…"

"Oh right," the girl smirked. "Just in the dorm, right?" she winked.

"Oh, so are you guys together?" Velvet asked. The redhead's eyes widened.

"No!" Ruby quickly responded. The whole restaurant stood quiet.

Hearing a ring in the air, the brown haired girl searched through her bag. She took out a phone.

"Oh shoot…" she said. "I'm so sorry you two," she said as she began to get up. Grabbing her salad, she put her bag around her shoulder. "I forgot I had practice."

"Oh…" Ruby said as she stared at the girl. "Well, it was nice talking to you…"

Velvet looked back at the redhead with a smile on her face. "It was nice talking to you too."

Ruby felt her world stop again.

"I hope we can do this again," she grinned as she started to walk away. "I'll see you later Ruby. And Nora," she chuckled.

"Yeah…." the redhead said as she looked at the flowing brown hair. "I hope so too…"

Still staring as the color brown began to fade away in the distance, a certain girl's hand waved in front of the redhead.

"Yoo-hoo, Rubbbbyyyy," Nora said as she continued to wave. "You in there?"

'_No, I'm not….'_

"Well, I gotta get back to work so I'll see you back at the dorm, k?"

The redhead nodded slowly.

"Holy crap…."

Feeling goosebumps around her body, the girl cracked a small smile.

"She talked to me…. Velvet Scarlatina…"

She smiled widely.

"-actually talked to me…."

* * *

**Awww... Ruby being a cute little nerd... haha, hope y'all enjoyed this small chapter! :D And yup, as all of you saw, there is a small harem in this... maybe not that small... okay four people but sshhhhh it's okay... it's all going to be okay. Haha, well, I guess I'll see you guys later and remember, you're awesome ;) Hasta luego!**


	4. A Frat-tening Occurrence

**Heyooooo, been a while huh? :) Sorry for the long as hell delay, I was really really in the zone with my school work. Lol, "Don't let me get in my zone, don't let me get in my zone." I'll give anyone points if you can figure what song I was mentioning :p but yeah, I've been meaning to update this beast for sometime now, but I did! So happy readings everyone. :)**

**I do not own RWBY nor any franchise mentioned in this chapter/story. **

**Thank you all for the kind reviews and for favoriting and following this story. :) It truly means a lot to me, y'all. **

**Also, if you haven't noticed lol, the title is a play on word for "frightening" just in case you didn't figure it out :p**

Allllllsssooooo I want to mention that in this story, if you see something like this: **'I was potty trained until I was sixteen'** (with the single quotation marks and it's bold, that means that the person is thinking about a memory). If it just has single quotation marks and it's italicized, then that means that the character (Ruby) is thinking to themselves.

* * *

_Chapter Four: A Frat-tening Occurrence_

Quickly exiting the vegetarian restaurant, a certain orange haired girl called out to the fast-walking redhead.

"Ruby, baby! You forgot your salad!" Nora exclaimed as she waved around the green filled dish.

However, the redhead didn't dare to look back for one second. She was too happy to look, too reimbursed in the experience she just had with a particular brown haired girl:

Velvet Scarlatina.

A semi-wide smile appeared on her face; she shook her head, trying to contain herself in front of others. Obviously, that didn't work as she failed to hide her enormous smile.

Feeling a subtle, warm blush on her cheeks spread across her identity, her legs moved faster through the crowd of college students.

'_What's wrong with me?' _Ruby smiled wider. This feeling was too overwhelming for the girl. She felt weirdly-strangely happy, ecstatic, like she could take over the whole freaking world!

And it was all because she talked with one girl.

She walked even faster through the crowd.

'_She's so….. nice!'_ Ruby continued to grin. She could feel her heart thump harder against her chest, and it wasn't because she was walking fast. She slightly clenched her fists with glee and excitement.

'_You think it's weird to keep thinking this much about a measly meet up with a girl you just met?'_ she wondered. Another image of the brown haired girl flashed in her head. She couldn't evade another smiling from coming onto her face. '_Maybe not….'_

Her thoughts continued to be that of the rabbit faunus; curious questions began to fill her mind as a wide grin remained on her face.

'_Does she like art too?'_ Ruby excitingly thought. '_Maybe she's more of a modern art kind of person? Or maybe she's into the more ancient kind? Or I wonder what kind of foods she enjoys besides salads? Or what sort of music she likes? Maybe she was into-'_

'**That's disgusting.'**

Ruby stopped in her tracks; a blank stare present.

The crowd of other college students continued to walk pass by her from all angles. Her smile slowly began to drop.

'_That's right.' _

Everyone began to give strange looks to the standing redhead.

'_Why did I think.'_

Little whispers could be heard all around her, gossiping about the very quiet redhead.

'_What made me possibly think-'_

Her chest felt heavy. Her beating organ began to ache; the headache-inducing memories began to replay in her mind.

'_-that she would like me….'_

She picked up her leg and proceeded to walk to her dorm again, at a slower pace than before. The cold air brushed against her cheeks, making them numb in the process. She furrowed her brows; she felt her eyes begin to water.

'_Me…..'_

She blinked rapidly, trying to contain her emotions from anyone who could see.

'_-... a girl….'_

XXX

Boarding onto an elevator and pressing a button to go to her dorm, Ruby waited for the steel doors to close.

'_Please close up so that I can go die in my room….' _she thought as she slumped against the elevator wall.

"Wait! Hold the elevator, please!" a sudden voice shouted.

Perking up, the redhead quickly held the steel doors open for a girl carrying too many boxes.

"Sorry about that," the girl laughed.

'_Wait a second…'_ Ruby thought.

Moving the boxes away from her face, the redhead was quick to identify the smiling individual. It was Winter again.

"Hey you," the white haired girl smiled as she held the large packages against her body. Against to the snug, tight, white "wifebeater." Ruby looked away, embarrassed and shy to even glance at the girl's eyes. Winter caught sight of her embarrassment; she turned her head and slightly smirked.

"Soooo…" she quietly said as she continued to grin. She looked over to the redhead. "I see you were staring at the girls." Ruby's face immediately turned red.

"WHA- No! I wasn't at all!" the redhead blushed heavily. The elevator stopped.

"I know," Winter giggled. The steel doors opened. "I guess this is our stop," she said as she stepped out of the elevator. The redhead looked at the floor they were on; it was her own floor.

'_She lives here too…?' _she thought as she quickly left the elevator before the doors could close again. The two began to walk side by side through the narrow hallway displaying a row of oak doors.

"Hey…" Ruby began. She caught the attention of the white haired girl.

"Yeah?" Winter replied.

"I… wasn't looking at you like that, okay?" Ruby blushed as she looked away. Winter muffled a laugh.

"Ruby, I'm not mad at you or anything," she smiled. She came to a stop in front of a door. Taking out her keys, she unlocked the room. "In fact," she said as she entered the dorm. She looked back at the nervous redhead, gazing into her gray eyes. She smiled, feeling a subtle blush form on her own cheeks. "I'm flattered."

The door closed, leaving a very confused Ruby standing just outside of it.

'_What…. does that mean…?'_ the redhead thought. Shaking her head, she proceeded to move down the hall in order to enter her own dorm.

'_Was that a trick question?'_ she continued to think. Taking out her keys and unlocking the door, she suddenly stopped. The door was already unlocked.

'_I thought I locked it before I left…. and I'm sure Nora's still at that vegetarian restaurant…. or at least, not home…'_ Quietly turning the handle, she slowly opened the door.

Looking around the room suspiciously as her hand still held the handle, she saw that the room was empty.

She took a small step inside, '_Seems like Nora isn't here-'_

Eyes widening at the feel of a hand cover her mouth as it pulled her in, the door slammed shut.

"**MMM!**" Ruby muffled as she struggled to get away from the person silencing her. Quickly jabbing the stranger in their side with her elbow, the redhead was let go.

"Fuck!" the unknown person screamed.

Turning around, Ruby was met with a familiar face. "Yang…?" the redhead gasped as she tried to regain her balance.

"Damn Ruby…." the blonde groaned as she rubbed her side. "What the hell, that really hurt…." she moaned in pain.

"Well," Ruby irritably began as she rubbed her own mouth. "Geez, I don't know?" she sarcastically said, feeling angered. "Maybe next time, you should engage me in a more civil way!"

"Sssshhh!" Yang semi-loudly shushed as she got up from the floor. "Don't speak so damn loud!"

"Idiot, you're talking loud right now!" Ruby retorted.

"Look, just shut up!" Yang shouted as she covered the girl's mouth again. Ruby muffled once more as she tried to release herself from her older sister's grip. Taking the hand off of her face with all of her might, she stumbled back and huffed with anger.

"Yang, what are you doing in my room!?" the redhead anxiously yelled.

"Sssshhh! Rubes!" Yang "whispered" as she rose her index finger to her lips. "I'm hiding!"

The redhead looked at the blonde with confusion. "Hiding? From who?"

"From you know…." the blonde nervously laughed.

"Yang…." Ruby threateningly said as she began to approach her sister. "Who are you hiding from?"

"Oh, it's such a beautiful day today, huh? Wanna play some good old Pokermon like we used to?" Yang tried evading the question as she moved towards the dorm window. Suspiciously looking outside, she closed the curtains quickly.

"Yang, please answer me before I call campus security-"

"No!" Yang interrupted. Ruby looked at her with confusion and suspicion again.

"Yang… please don't tell me you committed... a murder….?" the redhead said as she backed herself up.

"Haha, if by murder do you mean, murdering that boot-"

"Okay stop," Ruby intercepted, not wanting to hear the last bit of information her sister was going to say. "But please tell me what's going on," she said as she sternly looked into her lilac colored eyes. Yang sighed and sat at the edge of Ruby's bed.

"I'm hiding from the police..."

"The police!?-"

"Shhhhuuuuussshhh!" Yang interrupted, holding up her hands to the redhead.

"Yang!" Ruby "whispered" as she raced over to the bed, swiftly sitting next to the nervous blonde. "What did you do?!"

"Rubes, please promise that you're not gonna go around spreading this like wildfire?" Yang pleaded as she held the girl's hands.

"Uh, I guess-"

"Who am I kidding, who would you tell? You're more private than a hermit," Yang laughed as she disregarded Ruby's comment.

"Hey!-"

"Anyways," the blonde said as she took a deep breath. She looked into the redhead's gray eyes with a serious stare. "Pinkey promise me that you won't tell anyone that I'm here."

"Wait, are you implying that you're gonna stay here for a while….?" Ruby said with uncertainty in her voice, hoping the blonde wasn't going to answer her with a "yes."

"Does it matter!?" Yang said as she violently let go of the girl's hands and arose from the bed.

"Ow! Yang!" Ruby cried as she massaged her own hands.

"Ruby Rose, I am your sister!" the blonde suddenly and dramatically stated. "We've been together for who knows how many years now…." she whispered as she paced the room back and forth.

Ruby looked at her with annoyance showing in her eyes. "Yang, it's been eighteen years…"

"Exactly!" the blonde exclaimed. "Eighteen years…. Eighteen years of our bonds and memories in the making…."

Ruby rolled her eyes. She knew that this was a way her sister asked for a major favor.

"And look at us now, dear sister," Yang said as she "sweetly" turned to look at the redhead. "We've grown so close, haven't we?" she smiled "sadly."

"Yang, what do you want?" Ruby sighed.

"Just to stay here for a few weeks," the blonde quickly and bluntly said.

"A few weeks!?-"

"No, maybe even months….." Yang contemplated as she rubbed her chin.

"You can't stay here for a few months! It's bad enough that I have Nora breathing down my neck!"

"Oh ho ho, experimenting in college already?" Yang winked. Ruby blushed heavily.

"NO!" she shouted greatly, echoing throughout the room. The older sister looked at her with a puzzled expression; Ruby looked away in shame as she nervously held her own arm. "I'm not like that…."

"Geez, no need to yell it to the whole world," Yang commented.

"Yeah well…." the redhead furrowed her brows.

"Anyway, where can I sleep?" the blonde continued as she examined the room around her. She squinted her eyes in discomfort, "You have the smallest freaking room in the whole campus, don't you?"

"Take it or leave it, criminal," Ruby said as she glared at the blonde. _'Plus... there's a bathroom so it isn't that small...'_

"Alright, sheesh, sheesh no need to be so hostile," Yang replied. "But let's see….." she said as she examined the small dorm again. "I think I can fit my bed in here…."

Ruby imitated a spit-take, "Another bed!? How are you gonna fit that here!? There's barely any room for me and Nora to walk around!"

"Relax Rubes," the blonde smiled as she rubbed her chin. "I got this."

_**One hour later….**_

"Okay, maybe I don't got this."

The disheveled, sweating redhead looked at her older sister with anger and irritation. "You think?" She looked back to the mess in front of her. Ropes hanging from the ceiling, books used as a 'middle ground' for two, grand beds, both the redhead and the blonde looked at their "Frankenstein" creation.

"You know, as long as you and I don't move when we sleep, I think we'll be okay," Yang contemplated. Ruby looked at her with extreme confusion; she swatted her arm.

"Are you insane?!" Ruby shouted. Yang winced and rubbed her arm.

"Yeah, you're right…" the blonde quietly said. "Maybe we should have added glue or something?"

Ruby face palmed herself. "Why did I agree to let you in…"

Yang sighed dramatically. "Finnnnnneeeeee we'll take it down…"

Taking out her cell phone, the blonde pressed a single number.

'_Must have someone in speed dial? Well, they better be good at taking a disaster like this down….' _the redhead grimaced. Her mind was suddenly filled with a certain girl. Startled, she shook the feeling away.

"Com here," the blonde spoke in a serious tone. Ruby looked at her sister with bewilderment and slight suspicion.

"I need you to bring in a team of four to the residential halls, room three-o-eight and make it quick and quiet," she finalized as she hung up.

"Who... was that?" Ruby questioned.

"No one really important," Yang smiled. "Just a couple of people who are coming to help move the bed," she said as she began to browse through the social media apps on her phone.

"Right…." Ruby cautiously said.

'_Wait a minute, now that I think about it… how did she even get the bed in here? When it first got here, I went to the bathroom for a couple of minutes but... isn't her room… on the other side of the campus…?'_

"Hey Yang…" Ruby slowly began.

"Yeaup?" the blonde responded as she still stared at her cellphone.

"How exactly did you get that bed in-"

A sudden knock was heard on the door.

"Finally they're here," Yang grinned.

"Didn't you just call them like a minute ago!?"

"Yeah, I did…." Yang narrowed her eyes. "I'll have to punish them later for taking too long."

Ruby furrowed her brows in confusion for the hundredth time.

Going over to the door, the blonde opened it to reveal four, muscular men wearing a white tank top that had strange symbols on it. Symbols that looked like triangles, circles, and maybe a letter?

'_Frat… boys…?'_

"You're late," Yang denounced.

"We apologize, sir," they all knelt. "We ran as fast as we could."

"Wait a second…." Ruby realized.

"You guys are lucky my sister is here," the blonde spat.

"We are sorry, lord supreme Commander," the four, very muscular men said.

"Okay, what on earth is happening and why are there frat dudes kneeling outside the door?" Ruby asked as she stared at the apologizing men. Yang smirked.

"Let's just say that I have some pretty strong connections."

'_What does that even mean…' _Ruby wondered as she rubbed her temple.

"Anyways," the blonde said as she turned back to the kneeling men. "All four of you will transport this bed back to my room without looking the least suspicious while Ruby and I follow right behind you."

"Yang, do you really think that these guys are going to carry this large bed across the campus without looking suspicious?" Ruby asked.

"Oh…" Yang said as she slowly looked over to the redhead. She narrowed her eyes, "I know."

She quickly turned her stare back to the frat boys and snapped her fingers. "Alright, get to it boys!" she grinned widely.

….

_**Outside the Residential Halls Where Ruby Lives…**_

"Alright, all we have to do is sneakingly make our way back to my dorm…." Yang quietly said as she and Ruby crouched behind a bush.

"Okay but how- WAIT!" Ruby suddenly shouted.

"What!?" Yang tried whispering. "Why did you just yell!?"

"Why the heck do I need to do this!? You can literally go by yourself!" she yelled as she stood up. The blonde immediately pulled her down to the ground again. She placed her hands on the redhead's shoulders and looked intensely into her eyes.

"No, I need your help carrying very important artifacts back to your dorm."

"Important what?" Ruby asked, feeling very dazed. "You mean your stuff? Just get someone else to do it!"

"Rubes, there's no one in this world that I trust more than you," the blonde dramatically said.

"What are you…."

"Now come on, afternoon classes are about to start and that's when rush hour begins!" the blonde said as she started to crawl to another nearby bush.

Ruby inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly.

'_What am I getting into….'_

_**One Hour Later….**_

"Yang…!" Ruby exhaled as she heaved loudly. "What…." she took a deep breath and held her knees, "**THE HELL**!"

"Shush, we're almost there…" Yang quietly said as she scoped her surroundings.

"ALMOST!?" the redhead angrily said as she viciously looked at the blonde. "It should have taken us around five, at the most, TEN MINUTES to get to your dorm!"

"Relax…" the blonde disregarded as she continued to look out into the distance.

"Relax!? We've been running around like maniacs, pretending as if we were some secret spies running from the law-"

"Technically not false-"

"-not to mention, we had to go through some insane "parkour" in the shadows all while dodging and climbing unnecessary obstacles! What's going on!?-"

"Crap!" the blonde quietly said as she ducked behind a few shrubs. The redhead followed suit after seeing a couple of policemen come out of Yang's dorm building.

"The police are out there!" Ruby panicked.

"Yeah but that's not even the worst part…" the blonde whispered as she peeked her head out to look at the scene.

"What do you mean…?" Ruby anxiously asked, fearing for the worst.

'_Swat team? The army…? The marines? The Navy Seals!?'_

"My ex…." the blonde finished, crouching.

'_...What?' _

"Damn…." Yang groaned. "Looks like they're not moving from the front door…. But don't worry, Rubes. I have a plan-" she turned her head to be facing no one.

"Ruby!" the blonde called out to a redhead walking away.

"I'm not going along with your dumb plans anymore, Yang," Ruby said, sounding tired.

"Ruby please! This is an important mission!-"

"Nope," the redhead interrupted, still walking away from the older sibling.

Sadly looking at her younger sister, the blonde's expression suddenly went blank.

"Then you leave me no choice…." she whispered to herself. She took out a cellular device.

Walking away further from her sister, Ruby looked at the ground below her.

'_What goes through her head?'_ she wondered as she dug her hands inside her sweater pockets. '_But then again, I'm not really one to judge, am I…?'_ she sadly thought as she remembered earlier's events. She sighed quietly and lightly shook her head. Feeling something wet drip down her forehead, she looked up at the sky.

"Is it gonna rain again…?" she said as she stared at the cloudy, gray skies. Walking faster, she decided to go back to her dorm. '_Better get back soon-'_

"Got her," a male said as he suddenly snatched the redhead from the ground.

"**WHAT THE?!**" Ruby shouted. Wiggling from the abductor's clutches, another strong male with "Matrix" looking sunglasses approached her.

"YANG! I NEED HEL-"

"Sorry ma'am, this is strict orders from the boss himself," he said as he raised his arm.

"Wha-" the redhead was quickly silenced with a karate chop to her neck. Her entire mind went blank.

xxx

"...-thinking!?" a distorted, loud voice boomed.

'_Huh…?'_ a woozy redhead wondered as her eyes began to roll everywhere.

"-sorry, sir…" another voice cowered.

"You're sorry?" the aggressive voice asked.

'_This tone… Sounds kinda like….'_ Slowly rolling her eyes forward, her vision began to clear up.

"Sorry isn't going to take away the fact that all of you managed to do a poor job in bringing back my sister!"

"Yan-"

"I said drug the girl, not karate chop her!"

"-g….."

The room stood silent as both the blonde and a group of kneeling men looked at the tied-up redhead.

With a shocked expression, Yang shook her head and smiled nervously at her younger sister.

"H-hey Rubes…" she hesitated. "How's it going…?"

Looking all around the room to try and comprehend on what was going on, she made eye contact with several, fit men in fraternity clothes, all wearing what seemed like those "Matrix" sunglasses. She cocked an eyebrow when her stare met with a familiar face.

"...Jaune….?" she quietly asked.

"H-heh… hey, Ruby…." the nervous blonde boy said as he gave her a shaky smile.

"What…. The hell…." She looked around the still room once more. "-Is going on?" the redhead finally questioned.

"Well," Jaune started, "You see-"

"This is all one big, wild dream!" a certain blonde interrupted, waving her arms around in a crazy manner. Ruby furrowed her brows in doubt.

"What?" the redhead, as well as all of the other members in the fraternity, said in unison. The blonde shot a gaze of anger at the kneeling men. They all changed their attitudes after catching a glance of it.

"Oh! That's right!" one of them managed to say as they quickly got up from the floor. "This is all a dreaammmmmm!~" he sang as he sparkled glitter across the room. Ruby was still confused.

"That is correct, Ruby Rose," another frat boy said in a soft tone. He got up from the ground and held his hands in a prayer-like gesture. The redhead looked at the boy with the utmost shock.

'_Isn't that…. the mean frat leader from the part-'_

"For in this wild dream, I am seen as a beautiful, elegant princess who's sparkling knight will soon come and save…." the brown haired boy spoke as he did a slight twirl. The whole room stood in silence again.

"Yeah… well…." Yang awkwardly said. She looked back the very perplexed looking redhead and struck a pose, "This is all a dream!"

Ruby stared at her sister for a while. The blonde began to sweat. The redhead continued to intensely stare at her older sibling. Yang's smile began to crack. Ruby narrowed her eyes; she turned to look at the other posing frat boys.

"Did you guys know that Yang didn't like sleeping in the dark until she was fifteen?"

Yang's eyes widened with fear as the fraternity boys all muffled a laugh from bursting out of their mouths.

"Or that she couldn't sleep without her special "blankey" until the age of sixteen?" Ruby continued on.

The frat boys began to imitate spit takes now. Yang looked as if she was going to blow with embarrassment.

"Orrrrr how about that time that she couldn't stop wett-"

"OKAY WE KINDA KIDNAPPED YOU AND NOW YOU'RE IN THE BETA FRAT HOUSE, NOW SHUT UP!" The blonde shouted, wanting to keep her deep, dark secrets from surfacing.

"You did what!?" Ruby shouted. "Why!?"

"Because!" Yang answered. She looked back at the fraternity boys as her eyebrow twitched.

"Gah, never mind that!" the blonde answered. She looked back at the still men. "Jaune, get the tea. Cardin, release my sister from the rope. The rest of you, please get to your stations."

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison.

As the supposed frat leader got close to the redhead, Ruby narrowed her gaze in suspicion.

"Hey, relax," the brown haired boy smiled. Ruby furrowed her brows in slight confusion.

_'Wasn't this the same guy who was a giant jerk to Jaune? Maybe he has a twin too-'_

"I remember I saw you at that Valentine's Day party," he continued to grin as he sliced the thick piece of rope in half.

_'Nope, that was him…'_

"I'm sorry if I came on as kind of an asshole," he laughed.

"No, it's okay….." Ruby replied, feeling stunned.

_'Strange….. It's like he's someone completely new….'_

"And about Commander Xiao," he whispered as he fully released the girl from the rope. "They're actually a really nice person. They just have a lot of things going on as a frat leader-"

_'-a frat what?'_

"-and I think they miss you," he gently spoke. Ruby looked at him with a surprised expression. "Commander Xiao may be a bit aggressive at times, but they don't mean any harm at all," he said as he gave her one last smile.

Watching as the brown haired boy walked away, the blonde began to approach the redhead as she carried a cup of tea over to her.

"Hey, here…." Yang quietly said as she handed Ruby the cup. "It's chamomile, just how you like it…."

Grabbing the very expensive looking dish carefully, she placed the tiny plate on her lap. Looking inside the cup, she saw that there was a single mint leaf sitting on top of the yellowish liquid. Taking a single sip, she could taste the vast amounts of honey sitting at the bottom of her cup. The blonde was right; it was exactly how she liked it.

"Can't believe you still remember how I like my tea…." Ruby said in disbelief as she continued to drink more of it.

"'Course I do," Yang responded. "What makes you think I don't?" she chuckled.

"Well, we haven't exactly bonded since mom-" she stopped, not wanting to finish her last bit of sentence. "Yeah, after that….. And then, you suddenly just disappeared…."

Yang rolled her eyes playfully. "I didn't disappear-"

"Yang, you've been gone for years. You attended nothing but boarding schools for both middle school and high school and for the first time in six years, I finally get to see you in person," the redhead finished.

"Rubes…" the blonde quietly answered. "I didn't-"

"Sir, your four o'clock "screw time" is about to begin in a bit," a fraternity boy interrupted. The redhead frowned in disgust.

"Just cancel it, Dove," Yang "shooed" off.

"I'm sorry, your what?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing," Yang responded. "Just a date I had scheduled for today."

_'What in the world...'_

Yang looked over to the dazed redhead; she grew a mischievous smile.

"Say, wanna take this date?" the blonde smirked.

"Do I wanna what?" Ruby asked.

"Come on, you should totally go on this date," Yang encouraged. "It'll be my forgiveness present to you. Just say that you're Yang's sister. You should be fine afterwards."

"Yang, I don't think that's a good idea…. And your definition of forgiveness is very obscure," Ruby replied.

"It is totally not….. But why not just go and see for yourself?"

_'Because I like girls….'_

"I just don't want to…." Ruby shied away.

"What? Who doesn't want to go on dates? Come on, just go this one time," Yang pleaded.

"Yang, you don't understand, I don't want to-"

"There's literally no reason for you to not go."

"Yeah but I just don't want to, Ya-"

"Come on, this date is smoking hot!"

Her head began to start hurting. "Yang, please listen to me-"

"Besides, this person is loaded with money!"

"Look, I don't want to-"

"Ruby, just go!"

She could feel her very brain begin to knock on her skull walls. She grabbed her head. "Yang, no-"

"Please, for me?"

"No, I don't want to go-"

"Just this once, Rubes!"

"Please, Yang I don't want to-"

"Well why not?!"

"BECAUSE I'M GAY!" the redhead finally shouted.

The whole house stood quiet and silent.

Letting go of the cup, she immediately pressed both of her hands against her mouth. She could feel her limbs begin to quiver in fear as the entire house stared at her. Her stomach began to hurt as her heart began to race.

'_What did I just say…..'_

* * *

**Oh shit, Ruby just came out of that dusty closet! Lol, I hope this chapter wasn't too lame? :p I have to get back in the writing groove and stuff. :p Again, thank you to the loyal readers for sticking with me even if I take a whoooolllleeee lotta time to update. A special thanks to those who have given me words of encouragement :) Rock on, my dudes. I also want to give a shout out to a good friend by the name of Cylus. Thank you, my dude. For giving me those strong words of support. I truly appreciate it! :)**

**Um, one thing I want to mention again about this fic is that it's going to be _pretty_ inclusive. So there won't be just your typical gay and lesbian characters. We gonna mix it the fuck up, y'all!**

**So yeah, I hope you guys were able to enjoy this weird little chapter and I hope you'll like the spiciness that will be delivered later on ;) Hasta luego! **


End file.
